And One To Go
by surfergirl15
Summary: "I just need to take a chance, I just need to get somewhere safe. I just need to believe I can..." It's supposed to be suspenseful, but I didn't categorize it as that just in case I totally butcher the genre. A random idea I had, simple one-shot. K-plus, because T just feels like too much for it, so, enjoy!


**So I had this idea, completely forgot _where _I got it from, I've just been hesitant about putting it up, just like the archive of stories I continue to hoard away. ****But none of that matters to you! I really hope you enjoy this short story, I had fun writing it and I'm really hoping it totally doesn't suck. I'd love reviews, but I'm not going to sit here and beg for some. **

**So, before we begin let me clarify that fact that I _Don't own the Powerpuff Girls or anything affiliated with them_. Got it? Awesome! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Please don't look up. Please don't look up._ I chanted over and over in my head, clamping my hands together to provide some sort of barrier incase I made any sudden sound.

My eyes had carefully watched below, seeing if the coast was clear. What I really needed was to get to safety, some where that wasn't vulnerable. Every second I've strayed was another second I'd be found.

I was alone at this point also. There were others, but I didn't know where they were found or how. I knew we should've stuck together, but everyone disagreed. They felt that we'd be even more vulnerable. But they were all gone now, so none of that mattered. We really should've had a better plan.

At this moment, I needed to actually think things through instead of jumping into the closest place available. I was running on fumes here, my ideas weren't popping up in the slightest.

**Strategy. **I wasn't good at that. My sister was, it was so amazingly wicked how tactical she could be. Focus was something I prayed for so I could concentrate. Something I utterly lacked.

**Bravery. **I had to be brave to be successful. I can't sit here and whimper anymore. That would accomplish nothing. My other sister was the bravest person I knew. With the exception of spiders, but who could blame her? Those things are creepy devilish freaks spawned from the darkest abyss.

My breath hitched and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't squeal and give away my position. My hands gripped the only thing that was supporting me, keeping me from tumbling down. I held on like it was a life line.

Scanning the area, it was a false alarm.

**Willing. **No guts, no glory, right? I had to be willing to take the chance and give it my best shot. I couldn't continue to weigh my options, I was a sitting duck! I needed to be willing, and maybe even a bit careless, like another person I knew that had fallen along with my sisters. He was a bit crude and stupid, but he was the most determined person I've ever met. Or stubborn, I've always mixed those two up.

**Agile. **Fast, quick. The last person of the team had those elements. I needed to be those things too. If I was fast, then I wouldn't be caught. But he was. He'd stumbled just like the rest of them, and I wasn't all ninja-like, like he was. So how was _I _still here?

We were five against one. I was four men- technically it was _two_ men and two sisters of mine.

There was no explanation as to why _I_ was the only one that survived. How did I even make it this far? I should've been the first one gone. I wasn't quick on my feet, incisive, fearless, ambitious.

I was scared.

That's exactly what I was. I was scared up to the point I practically paralyzed myself, not allowing myself to even think straight on to what I should do next.

My opponent was the best. He was cunning, speedy, cautious- a bit of everything when it came to things like this. No one had a chance against him. He was sneaky and devious, and managed to take down the team one by one. What was he playing at, leaving me for last?

My hands clenched into fists, and I bit my lip, breathing heavy. My heart was thumping like a rabbit being chased by wild dogs, which I could compare myself to. I felt like prey that was being hunted by a sly predator. I could feel him toying with me.

Safety. I _really_ needed safety. Once I was to that point, I would be untouchable.

I sucked in a quick breath, and ever so limber, lowered myself before landing into a stance at the ground.

There was only a small window of opportunity here before he knew something was up. Before he could sense I came out of my temporary safe haven. He'd be lurking around somewhere close.

I jerked up when I heard a snap. It was cliché, but my heart literally stopped, and I gave out a relieved sigh to see it was only a curious squirrel.

_You can do this._ I assured myself. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain, and winced when I found my arm had a bit of a scrape. Nothing major, it wasn't gushing blood or anything. I ignored it, I could worry about battle scars later.

I just needed to make it out _safe_.

It was a straight run from my checkpoint. There was no time to tip-toe around at an attempt to go unnoticed, soon enough, he'd know.

I needed to make a clean, mad dash for it. If I was lucky, he wouldn't begin to hear my shoes pounding at the ground until I was even half way there.

And if my luck would run out, I'd find him puppy guarding my only hope. But he was more honorable than that, well, I could only hope he was.

The sun was setting at this final moment. I've been going at this for hours. My hair was probably just as tattered as my favorite jeans were. Why I thought of wearing them today, I don't know. But none of that mattered.

It was only me, my point of interest, and _him_ in between. There was only one shot, and I needed a bit of faith here.

My breathing was short and frequent, my palms were sweating. Without another thought, I ripped off my plaid button up, revealing an unharmed white cami underneath. Wadding up and discarding the piece of attire over to the side, I felt a sense of intense "movie-moment" slow motion kick in.

I gave a running start, leaping a bit to catch some further ground, and I was practically flying.

Man, I wish I could fly, how much easier would that be? But of course, nothing is ever _that _easy. I'd be stupid to wish for something as ridiculous as that, no. I just needed to get dumb thoughts ot of my head because none of that would help me in my current situation. I just needed to focus for once.

I felt movement. He saw me, and he was engaging his target. To reiterate, that target, unfortunately, was me.

He was behind me at this point now. I could hear him yelling threats after me, his feet falling heavy and sharply pacing behind me. He was catching up, and more than I assumed.

Pushing. I just needed to push a bit more.

There was one moment I felt he'd just tackle me, and I wondered why he didn't. I didn't dare look back to see how close he was, for all I knew he could be right next to me, taunting me.

Ignoring the foliage that continued to slap me as bulldozed my way through, I began focusing on _my_ target. It was in sight. There was the promise land.

I drowned out the teasing voice, until I heard complete utter silence.

I knew what I needed now. There was no mistake of it. I didn't need what others had. They failed! I was reaching the goal, the final destination! I would be the one that actually made it!

Optimistic. I always hoped. There was always a sliver lining. I _believed_, and I finally believed in myself. I was courageous, and I couldn't give up now! I had to finish this, for everyone who was left behind.

For my beautiful auburn-haired sister, who was a bit uptight and commanding, but smart and decisive!

My emerald-eyed, kick-butt sis, who never backed down from anything, and always had my back no matter how irritated and impatient she was with everyone else.

The brutish yet endearingly cute raven-haired guy that was as restless and stubborn as a mule, but seemed to let me knick a bit at his highly built barrier.

For my blue-eyed playful and mischievous son-of-a-gun friend who could put a smile on everyone's face, and always wanted to see me happy because the opposite was far much worse.

And finally, for the guy, in that ridiculously old tattered red cap, that was right on my heels, wanting me in his clutches so he could announce himself victor. He may be my current enemy, but he was the one that made me realize all of this in a short amount of time.

It felt like a rock dissolved in my stomach, and I felt lighter and a bit brighter. I threw my hands in the air, wailing and giggling.

I made it.

He nearly had me, but I dived, having a bit of a crash landing and smacking into a porch stairways, but I didn't mind.

I made it.

I was safe. He couldn't hurt me now. I was immune, and it was over.

Adjusting myself on the steps, I looked up to see him smirking at me, with arms crossed over his chest.

"You made it."

I smiled cheekily. "Yes! In your _face!_" I boasted, pouncing up, but keeping on the porch for precautionary measures. He could loophole this somehow and manage to get away with it, I wasn't going to give him a chance.

He chuckled, taking a seat on the steps I had just been on, leaning back. "I'll be honest, didn't think you'd be the one to win." He yawned. "In all honesty, I'm disappointed at the fact I didn't catch you."

Suddenly, a door swung open, and out came four teammates. "That was an intense." Boomer, who had a coke in his hand spoke, running a hand through his golden hair and then putting an arm around a blushing Blossom.

I cracked a grin, eyeing those two. They were the first two out of the game, so they finally got some alone time. Buttercup is totally going to owe me twenty bucks soon. It was any day now those two would do something about their obvious petty glances and beet-red blushing faces.

"I would've won." Huffed Buttercup, her lips an icky-sticky green color, probably from popsicles. "You know, if Butch didn't _push me into a ditch giving my knee an undeserved, nasty gash_!" She pointed at her now medically wrapped right knee, glaring at Butch who had a bruised cheek.

He smirked either way. "Totally worth it." He nudged me, giving me a wink.

"One more word and I'll finish your face where I let off." Buttercup threatened, referring to his purpled area on his left side of his face.

"You guys are just jealous Bubbles is the first one to actually ever win against me." Brick smirked, snatching Boomer's beverage and giving it a good chug.

Butch scoffed immaturely, rolling his eyes. "I would've won if Buttercup hadn't fell into a ditch being her clumsy self. I was doing the honorable thing to pull her out and drag her away." Butch smirked, earning a death glare from Buttercup.

"Are there any popsicles left?" I asked, ignoring the two. They were always butting heads, I'm surprised they managed to not kill each other this long.

Blossom shook her head, jerking a thumb towards Buttercup. "She swallowed them all down the second she was out of the game."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I'm the injured, defenseless one. I needed ice for my serious injury."

"In your stomach?" Brick raised a questioning brow, while Butch chuckled muttering a rude insult I chose to ignore.

"Well no one was specific." She defended, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

I sighed, heading towards the door. "Soda it is, then." I finalized, reaching to open the screen door and scavenge for a Fanta in the fridge, that is, until someone stopped me.

"Bubbles, dude, your arm is gushing blood like a water faucet." Butch grabbed my wrist, twisting it for me to get a good look. My cut from earlier that _seemed_ harmless was true to his word. I looked down and cursed myself for getting my shirt stained too.

"That's the third injury we had coinciding with this game, if you count Buttercup uglying Butch's face more than it already is." Boomer snickered, Butch growling back at him and jabbing him a wee bit forcefully on the shoulder.

Blossom, then, was the one who ushered me inside, everyone following. She dressed my wound, someone fetched me a coke, and I managed to detangle my hair into a decent side braid for the moment.

When everything was said and done, we were finally relaxing in the comfort of the living room, the TV turned on with no one really paying attention.

"Well, I think that's the last time I'm playing hide-and-seek." Blossom admitted.

"I second that." Boomer agreed, and everyone followed in suit. I was a bit surprised Buttercup didn't retaliate, but maybe she didn't want to get pushed down another ditch.

I smirked, "So, what are we playing next?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm really hoping to get some more stories out, because I've got a bucket full of ideas! I'm just so timid about putting my work up because I feel it won't be as awesome as I would hope it would be, you know? Anyway, sorry to bore with my little complaining, thanks so much for reading to any that read! It's sooooo much appreciated, honestly!**


End file.
